


Oh My Goudda

by emmaflufflebutt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaflufflebutt/pseuds/emmaflufflebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>plagg goess To a cheese factoriy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Goudda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BambooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooFan/gifts).



Today Was the day. Plagg looke around. “Oh my goudda” he looked at all of the chesse. he was half listing to the tour- guide when he dived into the swiss cheese. He started to eat it When he heard adrein call him. he tried tosay somthing  
But The cheese collapsed ontop of him and he was crused to death.


End file.
